


Separation

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy and Medic are assigned to different bases, and have their last goodbye on the train out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

> For my porn-fic-a-day-challenge. For ginnyn - Heavy/Medic; prompt: closet or train (small space).

They had been transferred to different areas.

Their superiors deemed them to be an excellent team and thought they would be perfect for training some new recruits who weren’t falling into their roles quite as well. Thunder Mountain’s Medic had bad timing, and Badland’s Heavy didn’t seem to understand where he would best be utilized, so who better to teach them than more experienced mercenaries?

It was standard procedure, and typically the mercenaries involved wouldn’t mind, but these particular two had forged out a much deeper relationship than most team members usually did. The Medic and Heavy had been teammates for over a year, and what started as a professional relationship became a close friendship, and eventually turned romantic. This made being split up rather difficult.

They had been afforded the extra time of the train journey to their new bases, which did little to ease their heartache, but it was something. Medic would be departing first, but for the moment, they shared the cramped cabin Heavy had been assigned.

A silence stretched for a long while as they sat beside each other, watching the barren mountains of the desert pass by. Eventually Heavy spoke, and they chatted for a while about various things. Idle chatter could only mask their aches for so long, though, and Medic finally slid into his lover’s lap to kiss and hold him.

Foreheads pressed together. They knew it would not be the last time they saw each other; of course it wouldn’t be, but it was still a bitter thing, to not fight side by side each day, or sleep tangled up together each night. Medic ran a gloved hand along Heavy’s cheek, then down his neck, his shoulder, his back, resting finally on his hip to draw him closer. Heavy enveloped the smaller man in his huge arms like a doll, like a possession, and the doctor melted into that embrace, his kisses becoming sloppier and more desperate.

It was foolish, perhaps, to do this on the train, knowing it would wipe them out or that they could be found, but Medic’s hand still traced the younger man’s belt, resting on the buckle for a moment before his other hand joined the first to undo it. Heavy moaned openly into his lover’s mouth, moving his own hands down to grip the doctor’s ass, and Medic laughed softly, gasping when those hands squeezed gently. 

Medic undid his own belt quickly, freeing his growing erection and pressing it to Heavy’s, urging him along. The older man rocked his hips, feeling both their cocks twitching and plumping, and he groaned in anticipation as he drove his tongue back into Heavy’s mouth. 

There wasn’t enough room in the cabin to lie down, on either the floor or the bench. If Medic was truly intent on having his lover fully, they would have to do it in this position. “Heavy,” he whispered, “I want you.” It was enough to signal his desire, and Heavy nodded, pulling on the doctor’s pants and underwear, trying to drag them down. Medic had to fight his own passion to extricate himself from his lover to stand, and once he did, he removed his boots, pants and undershorts, not bothering with his socks. When he straddled Heavy’s lap again, his coat covered his bare rear.

Heavy resumed kissing him immediately, slipping his hands beneath his coat to caress his ass. Medic pulled one hand back up, though, and drew the index finger into his mouth, running his tongue along it, coating it thoroughly with saliva. Neither had lubricant on hand, so it was the best they could do, but being so practiced, Medic knew he would open easily for the other man. Heavy watched his doctor’s mouth work with a lustful smirk, thinking about how lucky he was to have found such a perfect man. With a kiss to the fingertip, Medic let his hand go, and Heavy brought it back down to probe at the doctor’s asshole.

His finger slid in smoothly, stretching delicately as Medic relaxed, opening as that finger worked its way in and out. Before long, his toes were curling and he was practically begging Heavy to replace it with something bigger. Heavy chuckled at his lover’s eagerness, then spit into his palm, slicking up his hard cock. 

With one hand, Heavy lifted Medic’s hips, using his other hand to align the tip of his length with the doctor’s entrance. He teased at first, slipping just the head inside and holding Medic in place so he couldn’t go any deeper. Medic whined, pushing downward with all his might. Heavy placed little kisses on the doctor’s face, finally letting him move downward slowly. Medic didn’t stop until Heavy was completely inside.

He held that position for a few long moments, savoring the feeling of being full, of being so close to his lover. He wrapped his arms around Heavy’s neck, bringing him in for more kisses, then groaned into his mouth when he finally started to move.

The pace started slow as Medic adjusted to the sensation of such little lubrication, but soon he was bouncing in Heavy’s lap, crying out with pleasure. Heavy grunted, his hands on Medic’s hips as he alternated between kissing him and gritting his teeth, focusing on the fire building in his belly. Medic sat up further, moving his hands to Heavy’s shoulders and finding a better angle to take him deeper, harder, faster. Moans and sighs and slapping sounds filled the small cabin as both men chased their pleasure, grips white-knuckled as the feelings became too intense.

Medic came with a strangled sort of shout, spurts of semen landing on Heavy’s hairy belly where his shirt had ridden up. It didn’t take long for the younger man to come as well, crushing the doctor to his chest as he filled him up. Breathing heavily, he pulled out, cock softening between the doctor’s ass and his own belt buckle. They held each other in silence as their shudders ceased, savoring the afterglow. “I love you,” Medic whispered into Heavy’s ear, his voice hoarse.

“I love you too, Doctor,” the younger man replied, kissing his cheek and rubbing his back.

In a few moments, Medic would have to get up, put on his pants and make a trip to the bathroom to clean himself, as heavy would have to do after him. The train would stop and he would have to leave, and they wouldn’t see each other again for at least a month for their respective vacations. But right now, they could hear their heartbeats over the rumbling of the train, daring it to overpower them.


End file.
